


Unusual Commodity

by still_lycoris



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: It takes Tarrant a long time to understand why they let Vila stay on theLiberator.





	

Tarrant didn’t understand why Vila was on the _Liberator_.

Yes, he was a good thief but was that really enough reason to put up with his fussing, whining and general irritating self? Tarrant didn’t think that it was, yet Avon and Cally disagreed, rather forcefully and Tarrant knew it wasn’t worth the fight.

It wasn’t that he didn’t understand loyalty. He just didn’t understand loyalty to _Vila_.

At first, he decided that it was because Avon and Vila were sleeping together. It would explain a lot if they were. Then he decided that wasn’t possible because Avon was probably sleeping with Cally. Then he irritably revised both things as Avon was too grumpy to be having sex with _anyone_.

None of this answered the Vila question.

(he never considered the idea that Vila was sleeping with Cally. That would just have been silly.)

He wasn’t sure what helped him realise it in the end. Just watching Vila maybe, doing some stupid conjuring trick to try and make Cally smile. Vila holding the punching bag for Dayna, grumbling but taking it. Vila helping Avon, being himself when the rest of them were still tip-toeing around him after the Anna Incident.

When Tarrant sat alone, mourning for his brother, it was Vila who found him and chatted away until Tarrant could focus again.

Vila was a fussy, whining, irritating thief. But he was something else too. Something that Tarrant slowly realised was more important than he’d ever thought.

Vila was _kind_.

And that wasn’t always something that was easy to find.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas 2016


End file.
